


She likes you

by hipposandcows



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, shut the heck up im gay, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipposandcows/pseuds/hipposandcows
Summary: um like these gay ass binches kiss and stuff and maggie says i love you





	

Alex pulls Maggie closer by her elbows.

It is a different kind of exhilaration, the feeling of being so close to the object of her utmost affection. 

One that steals away the air from her lungs and makes her a little scared, if not completely terrified. 

One that makes her hands shake with the weight her feelings. 

Alex’s heart is all the way in her throat. 

Her hands slowly make their way from Maggie’s elbows to either sides of her neck to her face.  
Caressing. 

Maggie sighs, closing her eyes and leaning into Alex.  


It is a sound of complete contentedness. 

She has to make sure this is real. 

She has to make sure that she isn’t going to wake up and realize it was all a dream.  


One last time.

Her thumb slowly traces the outline of Maggie’s lips.

“I love you, you know,” the detective whispers into Alex’s hand, with her eyes still closed.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. More than you know.”

Alex swallows the lump in her throat, willing herself to not melt into a puddle.  


“I was just about to ask if you still liked me,” she mumbles before leaning down and crushing her lips against Maggie’s.

**Author's Note:**

> im @lenalumberjack on tumblr, say hi


End file.
